Be my Bad Influence
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: Namine Riku. Sometimes you just have to see.


**Wow. Its been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back everybody! And with a new story at that. So, out with the explanations. I've been busy with:**

**1. soccer**

**2. school**

**3. friends (bleh)**

**4. personal shit**

**5. a life**

**XD Heh, so yeah. Sorry I haven't been around, but I've really had to take care of some things. And now, I guess writing has been building up inside me for quite a while. Updates for my other stories will be coming out soon as well, and over the holidays and the upcoming months I'm sure to have some brand new ideas. In other news: I have a fanlisting! Yes, I know, its amazing. A fan of mine, Ravendream, whome I adore beyond belief has made me one of these lovely little pages for my fans –blush- I feel like I'm showing off but I just want to give her ALL of the credit and thank her once again from the bottom of my heart. If anyone who really does like my writing, and it effects them and you just… appreciate it, I would love it if you would join and show some love!**

**Linkage::**

**http // www. letsdance. Clinically -cynical. com/ indecent exposure/**

**And now, the newest addition--**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Be my bad Influence**

_Ohh Kiss_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

She yelped.

Sharp green eyes watching her from under long silver lashes.

He clasped his fingers around her jaw and tugged her face upward.

Warm tears streaked down her cheeks.

Falling.

Tainting.

Gentle streams curving around her high cheek bones and down the crevice of her nose to rest on her rosy lips, dripping at a jerk of his hand as he brought her closer.

Strands of blonde hair fell over her shoulder.

He loved toying with it, feeling its soft touch beneath slender fingertips. She would always sit in his lap and let him play with her hair, just as long as he loved her. He loved her… He had called her beautiful. He had been through a lot. She was his baby…

So she dealt with his problems.

With his addictions.

With his other needs.

When she couldn't suffice the pleasure he wanted, he went to them.

And she just watched.

And waited.

And now here she was again, shaking and choking as he studied her face. A youthful expression. A woman within a child's body. This seventeen year old girl stood looking up at him, bruised lips, pale skin, pretty purple and pink circles tainting the soft skin beneath her light blue eyes.

His touch was rough but he meant well…

He had to mean well.

He let go of her pointed jaw slowly, hand running down her side to the small cup of her breast, feeling down her tiny frame to the fluid rounding of hips. He pulled her against him and she whimpered, fingers touching the seam of the small white dress, running along the inside of her thigh and making her jump and whine again.

Those sharp cold eyes looked down on her, silver locks falling to his shoulder.

The blonde leaned against him and looked down from his gaze, closing her eyes as her arms finally relaxed around his neck.

He was alright.

As long as he was alright then she was alright…

"There you are Nami…" he whispered in that devilish, smooth voice that she loved. That voice that had fallen in love with a long time ago.

But she was only one of his stress relievers…

Though he said she was his love.

Mistress was more the answer…

She was never Riku's… Only a part of his schedule.

His Cinderella.

His lips crushed against hers and she took in a sharp breath.

Pain.

Bruised pink lips from nights like these…

Nights when she wished she was his one and only.

Nights when she knew she would wake up alone.

But the 'I love you's' seemed so real when there voices threaded together with such ease.

And he held her tight.

She moved her hands to slowly unzip the long cloak covering his milky skin.

She was all he had when he was left in that perpetual darkness.

That touch in an empty room…

She was that warmth in the endless cold.

When he was abandoned behind that door she was there to comfort him… And now she had fallen. Crushed against the earth in a mess of broken bones.

Fallen for the boy she swore she'd only spend one night with.

Fallen for the darkness when she was the light.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hope you guys liked it, review are loved!**


End file.
